A world-wide health care problem and need is the disposal of used syringes; this is a continuing health threat to the public. Of great concern, of course, are AIDS and other serious infectious diseases such as hepatitis.
Health care regulations have mandated the safe disposal of used syringes. A number of approaches, procedures and apparatus have been proposed for the storage of used syringes and the subsequent disposal thereof.
After a needle has been used either by or on a patient, then the syringe needle is contaminated from contact with the blood of the patient. If the user is HIV positive or a carrier of hepatitis or other blood born pathogen, then an accidental needle stick by the contaminated needle could spread the disease.
In hospitals and clinics the health care industry uses special containers dedicated for the disposal of needles and other invasive devices. Such containers are frequently referred to as "sharps" containers. The sharps containers with used syringes/needles therein are then disposed by industrial waste collectors and are usually either burned, disintegrated or buried, depending upon local health care regulations.
There is an additional dimension to the problem; that is the uses of syringes in private homes. For example, home syringe users are frequently diabetics who require frequent doses of insulin to regulate their glucose level. The practice of disposing and safe storage of used syringe syringes in private homes is far less organized than in hospitals and clinics. Home disposing techniques are varied and frequently home invented, using discarded or empty containers found around the home; such arrangements are high risk for accidental spreading of disease. There is currently no standard disposal practice for insulin users.